


To the Girl I Love

by dreamganronpa



Series: Flufftober 2019 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Flufftober, kinda ooc peko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 00:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamganronpa/pseuds/dreamganronpa
Summary: Fuyuhiko tries his best to write a poem for Peko after she gives him a watch. The problem: Fuyuhiko isn't good at writing poems.





	To the Girl I Love

**Author's Note:**

> The first day of flufftober! 
> 
> prompt: popular ship

  
  


'Why can’t I do anything right?' Fuyuhiko angrily grumbled, balling yet another piece of paper. He threw the ball across his room, adding it to the pile of failed ideas that littered his carpet. His clock screamed at him with neon numbers that it was late, too late to be wasting pieces of papers on terrible rhymes and angry scribbles. 

He sighed in an attempt to calm down. Despite his lack of writing skills, he still wanted to write a nice poem for Peko. It just didn’t help him that whenever he looked at the empty paper he got frustrated and crumpled it up. It's not that he didn't love Peko- he just couldn't define exactly how he loved her. Poetic stuff certainly wasn't his forte, but he wanted to do something romantic for the beauty that he loved. Especially after she gave him a fancy watch last week out of the blue. 

Another page out of his notebook lie in front of him. His head ached as he strained himself yet again for any romantic lines he could think of. Once he thought of something, he quickly wrote it down as a start to the poem. 'To the girl who makes me wonder what I did to deserve her'. It was certainly a start. Now that he had one line, he needed something to rhyme with it. 'But what the hell rhymes with her?' He asked himself. He groaned in frustration again, not able to make a rhyme. Yet another paper met a cruel fate. 

"Why cant I fuckin' come up with anything?!" He yelled. Next to join the crumpled papers was the pencil he used to write, soon accompanied by the whole notebook. Materials scattered and head throbbing, Fuyuhiko was too aggravated to continue writing. He threw himself onto his bed in surrender, trying to find peace in his firm mattress. Tears stained his red cheeks, but he didn't try to fight it anymore. All he wanted was to write a decent poem for his girlfriend, to do something nice for her, but he couldn't write anything more than one line.

In his lamenting, Fuyuhiko failed to notice the click of his door being opened, or the light from the hallway seeping into his room. He didn't even notice his girlfriend standing at the front of his bed until she started to speak. 

"Fuyuhiko," she said softly. "What's wrong?" After all the years of knowing each other, Peko rarely witnessed her partner being emotional. 

Her voice made Fuyuhiko pry his face from his pillow and look at her with tired eyes. Then his heart picked up speed when he realized that she could open the paper balls and figure out what he had been trying to do. 

"There's nothin' wrong, okay?" He panicked and yelled. Seeing Peko take a step back made him lower his voice. "Just tired." 

Peko didn't buy that excuse, not after all the nights she stayed up with him when gang business got rough yet he didn't even yawn. Not after all the times she would help him take care of his little sister into late hours. Not from him. 

"Most people don’t cry out of tiredness. Please, tell me what's bothering you." She implored. 

Fuyuhiko tried not to meet her gaze as he lied. "Fine. It's just a paper for class, 'kay?" 

"Are you having a hard time in school? If that's the case, I would be happy to assist you with your assignment." 

Fuyuhiko cringed at her offer. Of course she would be able to help, but then she would surely figure out that the poem was for her. 

"Nah, it's not something you can help with. I think I'll talk to Mahiru tomorrow and see if she can help me." He tried to speak as calmly as possible despite the anger built up in him.

"Be sure to get it done." Peko sighed before leaving, shutting the door behind her.

Enshrouded in darkness again, Fuyuhiko realized that he came up with a solution on his own. Surely Mahiru would help him out if he explained what he wanted, right? He went to sleep knowing that he would write a nice poem after all. 

-

"So let me get this straight: you're trying to write a romantic poem for Peko since she got you a watch?" Mahiru asked after Fuyuhiko approached her. 

Fuyuhiko was embarrassed at how girly the situation sounded. Still, the summary was true. "Yeah I guess." He mumbled. 

Mahiru laughed. "I thought you were kidding!" After seeing his face was serious, she calmed down. "Okay okay. I think that's sweet actually. Most men these days wouldn't even think about writing a poem for their girlfriends."

“Don’t call me a romantic or anything, I just wanna write something nice for her, ‘kay?” He put a fist in front of the redhead’s face threateningly. 

She just moved his fist out of the way. “Fine, whatever you say, romeo. So what did you come up with so far?” As she asked that she reached for the notebook Fuyuhiko held under his arm. He let her take it, knowing he wouldn’t get help if he resisted. 

Mahiru flipped through the worn pages until she found what could be called the start of a poem. “A poem for Peko.” She read out loud. “Is that really it? And you’ve been working on it for how long?”

“Just- shut up!” He snapped. Already he regretted bringing his problem to the blunt girl. “I tried to come up with more but nothin’ seems to fuckin’ work!” 

“Jeez,” Mahiru groaned, unaffected by his shouting. “Okay, well how about you tell me what you want to say? Then we can at least get ideas.” 

-

It became easy after a while to say what he loved most about Peko- since he loved everything about her. Mahiru offered her writing expertise, although she often chastised him for his lack of poetic knowledge. Finally, after so long, Fuyuhiko had a nice poem that he knew Peko would love. 

That night, after school, Fuyuhiko was ready to reveal his gift. The timing was perfect: Peko would come home from her kendo club meeting, then he would give her the poem once she had finished her shower. Time flew by, and after what only seemed like a few minutes, the silver-haired beauty was already through the door. ‘This is my chance!’ he thought as he put himself in front of her to get her attention. 

“Hello Fuyuhiko.” Peko greeted like usual. She looked a bit wary, probably after last night’s outburst, but Fuyuhiko didn’t let that stop his plans. He had the poem behind his back, as if that would stop her from noticing the paper. 

“Peko, I- uh, I wanted to do something to thank you for that watch you gave me.” The blonde said before revealing his paper. Peko looked at the paper briefly, her face scrunching in confusion. That was his cue to continue. “I know it’s not nearly enough to repay that watch, but I hope you like it anyways..” He handed her the poem for her to read. 

’To the girl who makes me wonder what I did to deserve her,

the girl who I this is nothing less than a warrior. 

A girl who’s eyes are redder than my rosy cheeks,

Who’s beauty makes me nervous for weeks

To the girl who’s stronger than any iron sword,

Who will always win the ‘best girlfriend’ award.

For the girl who could never do anything wrong

Who is sweeter than any stupid love song.

I can’t seem to think of anything else

to begin to describe all the feelings I’ve felt.

So just let me leave you with one last line:

Peko Pekoyama, I’m so happy you’re mine.’

At first Peko’s face was blank as she read the poem. Then she pulled Fuyuhiko into a tight hug, a smile on her face. 

“I can’t believe you wrote that yourself.” She stated, gleeful for one of the first times. 

Fuyuhiko blushed in return. “It was nothin’.” 


End file.
